I'm Begging you
by Me'nGaaragoboink
Summary: WELL FOR ALL U PLEASE TUTOR PLEASE LUVERS HERE MY FRIENDS IS THE SEQUAL!
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME READERS! Welcome to the sequel of _Please Tutor Please. _You remember what happened last right? Well if not go back and check it out or your gonna be one confused little monkey. And for the new comers GO AND READ THE FIRST ONE! Or _YOU_ will be a very confused little monkey… oh and for my friends from skool there's a surprise in this storeh for u

I don't own Naruto… (Wants to insert yet here but cant) T.T

……………………………………begin………………………………………………….

Had it really been 6 years? Six whole years. Pale green eyes focused on the would-have-been-present. A small brown bear with a red bow attached to its neck. Six whole years since he'd been gone, since he'd left Naruto behind…again. Six years, Six years.

"Gaara your shoot is in a few minutes"

He glanced up into a pair of equally green eyes albeit a darker than his own. Temari, had left with him, so had Kankuro. His siblings had run away with him to find that happy place, and so far so good. They hadn't abandoned their father's business; they had given it to Baki. Baki who had been a more of a father figure to them that their own.

He glanced at the bear and a small rare smile graced his lips. He reached out and gently caressed to bear's cheek.

"Christmas is coming soon"

--meh--

"Happy holidays"

"Oh my Gawd Naruto you've done it again! I thought I'd be ruined."

"Hmph well that will teach you to jump your man before a big meeting"

Neji glanced up at this friend in the mirror and grinned. Naruto grinned right back.

In the Six years Naruto had done a lot. He'd finished school went to college for and opened his very own Beauty Salon. Which was quite popular if he does say so himself. He still dated Sasuke. And now they were thinking about furthering their relationship. Neji and Lee were soon-to-be-married and Kiba was waiting for the right time to pop the question to Shino. Zabusa and Haku moved away right after Haku graduated and Naruto occasionally got wish you were here card from Hawaii.

Yep a lot had happen in Six years. A lot to be happy about. Absently he glanced at the picture of he and Panda-kun he'd found. A picture he hung on the mirror in his office and wondered if Gaara ever found that happy place. Wondered if Gaara was even still alive.

A wave of pain washed over him at this possibility. Temari and Kankuro had left and Baki refused to talk to him to even see him. So whether Gaara lived or not he did not know, but he was optimistic.

"Gaara is alive and happy and surrounded by gorgeous men" he told himself "He doesn't even remember who I am, much less miss me"

It was a sad thought, but it was the only way he could get through the day without causing himself bodily harm. He force a smile on his face as another customer plopped her, rather big bottom, in his chair. And quickly began a conversation. No use dwindling on such painful memories when there was work to be done.

……………………………………………………………………meh……………………………

She'd left

Six years ago.

Shikamaru sat at what was once Temari's desk. Before she'd left she'd made arrangement so that he'd inherit half of the business. Then poof. He'd come to work the next day and learned that she'd simply disappeared. No goodbyes no explanations no nothing. Then Baki came along and was set as his business partner. Which he didn't mind much. But he did miss being Temari's assistant.

Actually in his own way he kinda, sorta, just a little bit mind you, missed Temari's little rants and hissy fits. He missed her very rare pretty smiles. To be more specific he missed _her. _But of course if you asked him, he'd never admit it not even on the threat of death.

He would never admit he missed her enough to hire 5 private detectives over the years. He'd never admit to just at the mention of her name glance up in hopes of seeing her. He'd never admit that he actually liked her, maybe more than liked. And of course he'd _NEVER_ admit that he picked her office to be his own because it still felt like her.

Sighing he glanced at the ocean of paperwork on his desk. Their deadline was day after next. But right now he had a headache from all these tiny words. Yawning he rest his head on the desk and began to drift off.

And for a split second he thought he heard her angry cry. A small smile touched his mouth.

…………………………………………………………………….mew…………………………

"That's it Gaara work it. Perfect shot! This is front page material my boy!"

Green eyes focused on the camera. He tilted his head up a bit and gave the device a come hither look. A look he'd become famous for. In six years he had become one of Japan's biggest male models. He modeled for the WRSG. A new corporation that had became famous pretty much over night. His bosses were three ladies from the western half of the world. Three ladies who plucked him off the street and demand that he take the job.

Literally.

"This IS PERFECT!, we're gonna to make millions THANK YOU FANGIRLS!"

His gaze drifted to one of the very women in his thoughts.

Lia was the youngest and the most prone to BDSM and really big words. She stood grinning in a pose that reminded him a lot of Lee, eyes bright fist clenched. She actually looked really odd with her dark skin and Sky blue pant suit and hair to match.

"I am now gonna sing the, 'we are gonna make millions' song! OHHHHHHH we're gonna make millions and get more sexy guys! Cause we rock and everyone else just SUCKS! WOOHOOO! One more time!"

"Shut up" he murmured

She grinned at him and danced away still singing. He rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the camera.

"By the way", it was lia again, " we need a new hairstylist so LET THE INTERVIEWS BEGIN!" and she was gone again.

"I frequently worry for our safety" Kankuro muttered

"You should" Temari said grinning

..,………………………………………………………….end…………………………………

WAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH DID U MISS ME ! LIE AND I WILL REFUSE TO UPDATE! Kidding….or am I! O.O

O.O

O.

O.O

XD


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry bout tha long wait. My allergies to work were kicking in XD

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara slipped on a spiked collar, Completing the outfit. He glanced at the mirror taking in the costume. Tight leather pants tucked into boots that came up to his knees A black muscle shirt that clung to his every curve. And finally a thick black spiked collar.

HE looked like the bondage king.

…Disturbing

"Oh my gosh GAARA you look so CUTE!"

HE scowled at Lia's reflection in the mirror. She grinned back, not the least bit afraid.

"Your doing this shot with ah…….Sven I think…right?"

A nod

"(1)Fa real. Bui dis shot ka be off da chains! I mean da whole bondage ting rite. Well I taut of it but still doe I een tink it was gonna be dis--"

"BUI LIA SHUT UP! He cant understand u"

"(2)Aw tru I faget my bad"

Gaara flinched and glanced up at the woman standing behind Lia scolding her in their native tongue. She was taller by a few inches, and her skin was darker by a few shades. And even thought Lia had her by a couple of pounds…well a lot of pounds. Hm to make this description easier. Go outside and pick up a stick…then stick basketballs on where the chest area would be on a human female…and that was Tae.

"Tae friend tae I miss you so much love, love, love, love, love"

"SHUT UP I SAID!"

Though considerably smaller Tae was the LOUDEST of the trio.

Gaara sighed. How did it end up like this?

Tae glanced up when she heard the sigh and froze.

"Oh _muy Carino. Ti amo" _she exclaimed

Tae had just came from the Italian WRSG headquarters., where she spends most of her time.

Gaara raise a non-existent eyebrow in amusement. Tae had just scolded Lia for what she herself does on a regular basis. Wait a minute.

"Your back?"

"Of course I'm back You didn't expect me to leave this decision up to lia alone right.?"

Gaara stared. This was not good, if Tae was here and lia was here, that could only mean one thing.

"(3)Bui yunna loud dred"

His gaze drifted to the sound of that oh so familiar voice.

--meh--

Naruto sighed and glared at the overcast sky. Winter was here again, winter meant Christmas. Sighing again Naruto took out his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke"

"Naruto! What's up?"

"You busy? I was thinking we could go out tonight"

"Ah…Sure I'll finish up early."

"Good see you at 9?"

"Sure Bye"

Naruto snapped the phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket. What would he ever do without Sasuke? Succumb to depression probably. Chuckling he began the walk to his apartment.

--meh--

Soft gasps and sighs filled the room. Nails digging into skin, bodies arching into each other. Desperate wanting, no needing completion, needing to have the growing ache satisfied.

"I….I can't…. I'm going to--"

A cry of release and it was over.

Bodies collapsed, completely drained.

"I have a date…with Naruto… I have to leave now"

Itachi's angry gaze met his own. He knew what his brother wanted to say. Why was he still with Naruto. Why did he refuse to leave the blonde and come to him. Why hurt everyone like this.

Sighing Sasuke pressed his mouth to Itachi's, who responded as passionately as always. One of these days Sasuke knew he'd have to give one of them up. But who would he choose, was the question he dred.

--mew--

That's it for right now I'll do better with updating…hopefully oh the numbers are in my native tounge BAHAMIAN! and the Italian stuff is

"Very cute I love you."


End file.
